fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Happy! Prince PreCure
Happy! Prince PreCure '(ハッピー！プリンスプリキュア ''Happī! Purinsu Purikyua) simply known as '''Happy! Prince Pretty Cure is CureKurogane's fanfictional Pretty Cure series. This series shares the motifs of princes, keys, and gemstones. It will begin in February 2015, succeeding Happiness Earth Pretty Cure! in its original timeslot. This is the first series to have a "magical boy" Pretty Cure team. This series will have some elements based on the upcoming 2015 season, Go! Princess PreCure. NOTE: This series is created by me, CureKurogane and would politely tell everyone that they should NOT make changes on my page unless they give permission. If you want to make drawings for my characters, feel free to get my permission, otherwise no changing. The people that I will only allow are the admins of this wiki. Plot Happy! Prince PreCure Episodes Long time ago, a beautiful woman named Aurora summons five magical keys and sends them to Earth. One of the keys were found by a young boy named Otorishiba Ryoku and has kept the key under his possession ever since. Years later, Ryoku, now 17 years old attends Amanogawa Templar High School, a prestigious school that only students of wealthy familes attend. Having his hot-blooded personality within him, Ryoku sees himself making friends, and pursuing his future. But then one day, he is encountered by a fairy creature from the Pegasus Kingdom named Tiara who tell him that her world was attacked by the Tempest Kingdom ruled by a dark woman name Queen Tempest, who is plotting to engulf the world into sadness. Vowing to protect everyones' dreams and happiness, Ryoku becomes Cure Phoenix, a Pretty Cure who are the enemy to Queen Tempest. Joined by Seino Hikaru (Cure Saint), Kiken Eagle (Cure Zeus), Sorashiro Hayate (Cure Armor), and Aomi Yukito (Cure Charming), they become the Happy! Prince PreCure, and they must gather all of the Prince Jewel Keys, to stop Tempest once and for all. Characters Pretty Cure *'Otorishiba Ryoku' (鳳柴力'' Ōtorishiba Ryoku'')/''' Cure Phoenix (キュアフェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu) **The protagonist of the series and the leader of the Happy! Prince Cures. He is a hot-blooded and easy-going 17-year-old who is the heir to Otorishiba Enterprises and a new transfer student at Amanogawa Templar High School, being given the nickname "The Hot-Blooded Prince". Ryoku enjoys being positive towards his friends and peers and is shown to be good in martial arts and enjoys being the "prince" in his family, although he is very selfless. His signature color is orange (red) and his gemstone is the Spinel. His elemental power is fire. *Seino Hikaru (聖野光る Seino Hikaru)/ '''Cure Saint (キュアセイント Kyua Seinto) **The second protagonist of the series. He is energetic and cheerful and is shown to love to cook and bake, giving him the nickname "The Culinary Prince". Like Ryoku, Hikaru is the heir to Seino Eatery Industries, where his parents are both chefs and restauranteurs. Although being very bright, and a food lover, Hikaru is shown to be bit of a scatterbrain at times. His signature color is pink and his gemstone is the Tourmaline. His elemental power is Holy light.' ' *'Kiken Eagle' (黄剣イーグル Kiken Īguru)/''' Cure Zeus''' (キュアゼウス Kyua Zeusu) **The third protagonist of the series. He is gentle and is shown to be an aspiring manga artist. His father is a famous visual artist and painter, who travels all over the world and his mother is a famous actress both in tv and movies. Eagle is shown to be a huge fan of superheroes and magical girls which inspire him to make new ideas for his artwork, thus making him "The Otaku Prince". His signature color is yellow and his gemstone is the Diamond. His elemental power is electricity. *'Sorashiro Hayate' (空城 はやて Sorashiro Hayate)/ Cure Armor (キュアアーマー Kyua Āmā) **The fourth protagonist of the series. He is Ryoku's childhood friend, who is the heir to Sorashiro Corporation. Hayate is fond with music and dreams of becoming a famous musician, earning the name "The Musical Prince". Hayate is straightforward and is shown to have a strong sense of justice, and isn't afraid to stand up for his friends, even though they can stand up for themselves. His signature color is green and his gemstone is the Emerald. His elemental power is Wind. *'Aomi Yukito '(青美雪兎 Aomi Yukito)/ Cure Charming (キュアチャーミング Kyua Chāmingu) **The fifth Cure and the last member of the Happy! Prince team. He is very calm and collected, yet very friendly to everyone. Not to mention incredibly handsome from top to bottom, giving the nickname "Prince of Amanogawa Templar". Yukito is the heir to Aomi Incorporated, and his parents are away overseas, leaving him under the care of his butler, Tetsuya. His signature color is blue and his gemstone is the Sapphire. His elemental power is Water/Ice. Pegasus Kingdom *'Princess Tiara '(プリンセスティアラ Purinsesu Tiara?) : The Cures' main mascot. She a young princess of the Pegasus Kingdom who can transform into a fox-like fairy. Tiara is sent to find the Pretty Cure after her homeland was invaded by Tempest. She loves sweets. *'Knight' (ナイト Naito?) Princess Tiara's older twin brother, who can transform into a wolf-like fairy. He is the royal guard to Tiara and is very overprotective of her. Knight lived in the Pegasus Kingdom with Tiara until it was invaded by the Zetsubou. He loves Japanese Curry and fast food. *'Queen Aurora' (オーロラ女王 Ōrora Joō?): The kind-hearted and beautiful queen of the Pegasus Kingdom, who is the mother of Princess Tiara and Knight. Years ago, she sends the Prince Jewel Keys to Earth, in case the Tempest Kingdom attack (which they did in the beginning). She believes in everyones' happiness and dreams, and teaches the Pretty Cure the importance of the main topics. Tempest Kingdom *'Queen Tempest '(クイーンテンペスト Kuīn Tenpesuto?): The main antagonist of the series. She is a dark ruler of the Tempest Kingdom, who despises happiness and has the power to spread sadness all over the world. Her gemstone is the Onyx. The Dark Trio are a group of three members, whose role is to serve Queen Tempest. They have the ability to trap people into crystallized caskets and use their dark energy to create the Zetsubou. ::*'Wolven' (ウォルベン U~oruben?): One of Tempest's generals and the member of the Dark Trio. He is a tall male with dark blonde hair and wolf ears, dressed in a black biker attire. He is shown to have a quick-tempered personality and would lash out when provoked, and speaks in Kansai dialect. His gemstone is the Kunzite. ::*'Maria' (マリア Maria?): One of Tempest's generals and the member of the Dark Trio. She is an elegant woman who is very vain and only cares about her looks. She is shown to carry a fan with her and has horrendous high-pitched laugh. Her gemstone is the Lazuli. ::*'Sven' (スベン Suben?) : Tempest's third general and the last member of the Dark Trio. He is a handsome man, who is calm and collected, but cold towards his enemies. He dislikes all happiness around him and would enjoy seeing them suffer. His gemstone is the Alexandrite. *'Zetsubou' : The main monsters of the series. They are monsters created from crystalline rock, which are summoned by locking a person away in a crystallized casket and replacing their happiness with despair. Also, their name means "despair" in Japanese. Minor Characters *'Inazaki Hijiro' : The Cures' homeroom teacher. *'Naoshima' : Ryoku's limo driver. Items Prince Link : The Cures' transformation device. It resembles a large smartphone that accesses the powers of the Prince Jewel Keys. It also allows the boys to communicate with one another and transform into their Cure forms by inserting their Prince Jewel Keys and shout out, "Pretty Cure! Prince Royal Switch!" Prince Jewel Key : The main items of the series, which the Cures find to stop Queen Tempest from spreading despair all over the world. The Keys come in the Cures' respective gemstones, which allow them to transform. The Prince Jewel Keys are the sources to the Pegasus Kingdom and they store in happiness and dreams. Crystal Prince Sword : The Cures' main weapon. They are five mystical swords that are created from their respective gemstones, which allow the boys to perform their power-up attacks, and insert their Prince Jewel Keys. Locations *'Amanogawa City' : The Cures' main hometown. *'Amanogawa Templar High School' : The Cures' main High School. It is a prestigious school that almost only students of wealthy families attend and it is funded by Yukito's family. *'Pegasus Kingdom' : Princess Tiara, Knight, and Queen Aurora's homeland. It is a beautiful world created from light and precious gemstones. According to the people of the Pegasus Kingdom, there was a legend about five Pretty Cures. Media Movies Pretty Cure All Stars Next Stage: Protect the Dream Crystal: A feature length film featuring the Happy! Prince Cures teaming up with the Go! Princess PreCures as well as the past Pretty Cures protecting the Dream Crystal from Zero, a dark man who desires in replacing all dreams with nightmares. Super Hero New Stage: Shining Light Around the World: Another Feature length film featuring the Happy! Prince PreCures teaming up with the Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Pretty Cure to protect the Rainbow Flower from the past Sentai, KR, and Pretty Cure villains who want the Flower and plummet the world into the Darkness. This also features the Go! Princess PreCures, the Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, and Kamen Rider Drive. Soundtrack Albums *'Happy! Prince PreCure Original Sountrack: Royal Ball Symphony': The main sountrack for the Happy! Prince series. Vocal Albums Manga Trivia *Although Happy! Prince is going to have similar elements as Go! Princess PreCure, it also has some elements as'' Smile PreCure!, Having the same colors and elemental powers. **''Cure Phoenix, Cure Sunny = Orange, Fire **''Cure Saint, Cure Happy = Pink, Light'' **''Cure Zeus, Cure Peace = Yellow, Electricity'' **''Cure Armor, Cure March = Green, Wind'' **''Cure Charming, Cure Beauty = Blue, Ice (although Charming can control both water and ice)'' *Also,'' Happy! Prince'' somewhat shares the same motif with Smile! (Fairy tales) *''Happy! Prince'' is the first series to have the five protagonists to have wealthy families, which might explain why the theme shows "royalty", although the five Cures aren't really princes. *Technically,'' Happy! Prince'' is a re-telling of one of CureKurogane's unpublished Pretty Cure fanseries, Shining Prince PreCure. *This is the first series to have keys as a sub-motif of the series. *Since Go! Princess ''has villains who can lock dreams away to summon the Zetsuborg, Happy! Prince has villains who can lock people in caskets to replace their happiness with despair in order to create the Zetsubou. *Happy! Prince is the second season to have happiness as a theme since ''Fresh Pretty Cure! and dreams as well as despair since Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! and Go! Princess PreCure. Gallery HPPC Logo.png Category:User:CureKurogane Category:Happy! Prince PreCure Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Royalty Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series